divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Chen/Relationships
Su Chen Was a genius from the Su Clan, until an expert posing as a beggar pierced his eyes with qi. This made him blind, and we fall into the cliche of crippled young master until his eyes heal. Thanks to the beggar his eyes are special and can analyze techiquens better. First appearance : ch1 main character Su Clan Northface City Iron Cliff Member of the Cliff Race. He is the trusted servant of Su Chen. Su Chen is his fourth master, previously he was treated well by his second mistress but she was killed by a powerful cultivator. He has immense strength: Adamantine Battle Body, Iron Mountain Shield, Devouring the Heavens, Grade Six Armor, Blood Fiend Constellation, Grade Six Origin Tool Armor-Piercing Mountain-Cleaving Hammer Patelocke Chief Arcana Master Patelocke was sn arcana researcher of renown who was confined into a Spirit Tablet that Su Chen owns. They are researcher partners. Death Shadow of a Youth A strange white doll that Su Chen defeated in the Beast Race territory. After it was defeated it became Su Chen's slave. Cloud Leopard Friend of Su Chen. Like him he doesn't possess a bloodline. He was a poor orphan in the streets who luckily started to cultivate. After going to the Hidden Dragon Institute he became a member of the Secret Task Force. He is nimble, has a superhuman sight, his survival instinct is immense and in a forest ,he is the strongest. Gu Qingluo Su Chen met her by chance while she was visiting Northface City. She was invited by the Lin Clan. She became Su Chen's friend when he was blind and she is the first thing he sees when his sight came back She is part of the Illustrious Divine Dynasty Gu Clan and awakens the legendary Shining Dragon Origin Beast Bloodline. 1st Wife of Su Chen Gu Clan, Longxi City Zhu Xianyao She is a member of the Horizontal Mountain Zhu Clan and possesses the Slyheart Demonic Emperor Bloodline. She was an enemy at the beginning, Su Chen kidnapped her and stayed with her for some months. Then he wiped her memory. After they meet again she regains her lost memories and while Su Chen is under the effect of an aphrodisiac they copulate. 2nd Wife of Su Chen Wang Doushan He is from the Wang Clan with the Snow Crane Bloodline. He is surnamed Fat Crane. He is a friend Su Chen made in the trial before entering the Hidden Dragon Institute. Ji Hanyan Member of the Ji Clan with Frostbird Bloodline. She is straightforward, cold and doesn't listen to others. She buys custom made Origin Skills from Su Chen. Night Demon She is a female assassin from Immortal Temple. She is Su Chen's liaison, and his friend. She is not really smart, but she is loyal. Yue Longsha Met during earth golem shenanigans. She is the daughter of a military official murdered by the Immortal Temple, she wants to succeed her father and get revenge for his death. Su Chen helps her because he feels guilty about her father's murder as he knew in advance what would happen but didn't say anything about it. She willingly takes the blame (by landing the final strike) for the murder of several members of the Immortal Temple that are planned by Su Chen. Jin Ling’er She is part of the Jin Clan with the Bewitching Butterfly Bloodline. She uses Illusion Techniques and Puppet Techniques to control people. She is a friend Su Chen made in the trial before entering the Hidden Dragon Institute. Tang Hongrui Su Chen's mother. Defends Su Chen, Su Cheng'an is her husband, but he does not care about her. Yan Wushang wants her gone. Jiang Xishui Hard core pursuer of Ji Hanyan. He is part of the Seven Cauldrons King Race Jing Clan with Prehistoric Beast Luo You Desolate Beast Bloodline. Shi Mingfeng Shi Mingfeng is a member of the Immortal Temple. He is a Light Shaking Cultivator expert in Water Techniques. He is known as Rain Master. Danba A member of the Gravel Lizard Tribe of the Ferocious Race. He is different from other Ferocious Race people because he is extremely smart. He was a Origin Temple Warrior. He is one of Su Chen's main rivals. He became the leader of his tribe and one of the most influent general. Emperor Yao First mention : ch1 last emperor of the Radiant Divine Dynasty was Emperor Yao, who reigned for six hundred years. Muddleheaded, incompetent and cruel, this emperor squandered money like it was water. During his reign, he constructed one hundred and twenty-four new temporary imperial residences. He drafted woman from all over the country thirty-two times. Also, it was rumored uthat he deeply enjoyed killing with his own hands. It is said there are records of his orders to kill over three thousand officials which implicated countless men. He Sinian Bitter brat studying in Northface School. Unimportant charactrer First appearance : ch 1 . Does not appear again Northfac City Su Qian Second young master of the Su Clan. Once Su Chen gets crippled, he acts as a bully, and akes the stuff from him etc. First appearance : ch 2 Su Keji Su Qing's father. Second elder of Su Clan First appearance : ch2 Mingshu Su Chen's servant. defended him early on First appearance : ch2 Su Cheng’an Su Chen's father. Does not care much about his son or wife. Hooked up with another woman First appearance : ch2 Tong Ruzheng First appearance : ch2 martial master Su Feihu Third elder of the Su clan, suported Su Chen A person with a grand appearance walked into the yard. Although he was middle aged, he had a graceful and elegant bearing. He was exceptionally eye-catching, with a small slanted moustache hanging from the corners of his mouth that matched his brilliant eyes. First appearance : ch2 Yan Wushuang Greedy, schemes against Su Chen. Fourth concubine of his father. First appearance : ch3 Spring Moon Building’s Yan Wushuang is a young woman that is said to be an outstanding beauty of many talents. There are an unknown number of handsome and accomplished youths in Northface City that are fond of her Su Ming son of the third concubine, son of Su Chengan First appearance : 5? Su Lin Su Keji's youngest son. 1 year old First appearance : ch3 Su Changche Venerable Su Clan Head, Su Changche, had paid an enormous price for a bottle of Blazing Flame Tiger Blood Spirit Medicine, causing him to possess the bloodline of the Blazing Flame Tiger. It was with this that he ascended to the Open Yang Stage and became the pillar of the Su Clan. First appearance : ch5 Su Xing minor character. Su kid who appears in the annual competition ch10 Su Yue minor character. Su kid who appears in the annual competition ch10 Su Ling’er minor character. Su kid who appears in the annual competition ch10 Su Tong grandson of the great elder Su Chengsheng. ch11 Su Hao Yan Wushuang's child ch11 Tang Zhen an elderly man who had followed Tang Hongrui to the Su Clan. He had been the head storekeeper of the True Jade Pavilion for twenty years, and was an old hand with a rich amount of experience. Taught Su Chen how to inspect treasures ch13 Zhang Heng and Lou Yi storekeepers frmo True Jade Pavillion ch13 Emperor Ping Divine Dynasty’s Emperor mentioned in ch 14 Wang Shi magistrate of Emperor Ping ch14 Pall Sand Race lord of the castle vo4 Culler Pall's subodinate vol4 He Xu Immortal temple guy who could shapeshift. Was captured in sand race palace. volume 4 Zhu Xianyao Young miss from Heavenly Fox Noble Clan Vol 4 ch 36? Zhu Baiyu Zu Xianyao's bodyguard, light shaking Vol 4 ch 36? Kong Chen Immortal Temple brat with a strong brother. Caused trouble for Su Chen and ended up dead vol 4 You Tianyang Noble scion from the Pig Dragon Clan. Bethroded to Zhu xianyang. ☀Large-Bellied Pig Dragon Bloodline vol 4, around ch 20 Ba Lieyuan You Tianyang bodyguard vol 4 Shi Mingfeng Friendly to Su Chen Light shaking expert Immortal temple Rain themed vol 4? Feng Xihuo "Feng Xihuo!” Zhu Xianyao said. “He’s one of the Immortal Temple’s well-known assassins and has a record of 37 successful assassinations, some of them Light Shaking Realm cultivators! Yet not only did you stop his assassination attempt, but you also killed him. That’s really something.” vol 4, around ch 20 Kaipus One of the spirit race's most important researchers Meneaulus One of the spirit race's most important researchersCategory:Characters